The present disclosure relates to a user interface of user equipment and, more particularly, to an interactive user interface for enabling a user to intuitively recognize correlation of an object in a one display region with the other display region by controlling visual and tactile feedback of a touch input made on the object.
User equipment such as a smart phone provides a user interface for enabling a user to drag (e.g., swipe) an object (e.g., icon) from one display region to the other. Due to convenience and easy of using, such user interface becomes so popular. Users use this interface to control mobile devices by dragging an email, a photo, a music file, or icons found on Internet to a place where he or she wishes to copy or move such files to.